reunión
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Después de seis años, Karin descubre cómo se sentía. Luego viene lo largo de Toushiro. Abordar entonces jugar!


"Ha sido seis años, Toushirou" susurró una mujer en el viento como ella miraba el atardecer frente a ella. Los colores en el cielo hacia que el ambiente fuera cálido, y dentro de ella un sensación que sólo ella puede entender. Ella se había preguntado antes. ¿Por qué y cómo la Puesta del sol puede tranquilizar a un ser humano. Se preguntaba por qué, pero ella todavía no entendía hasta que lo comprobara a sí misma.

Era un sábado y Karin se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde mira el cielo. Ella ni siquiera se preocupaba por la presencia de otras personas. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella estaba enterrada en sus pensamientos recordando los recuerdos del pasado. Cuando ella se había reunido con el.

Había recordado todos, incluso si sólo tiene un poco de tiempo. Desde cuando accidentalmente pateó su pelota de fútbol en el camino y se encontró que la había agarrado, al final de cuando lo llamaba a él un estudiante de primaria. No sólo eso, ella descubrió su verdadera identidad al igual que a su compañera Rangiku Matsumoto. Eran shinigamis como su herano, Ichi-nii.

Después de 2 su hermano se presentó de nuevo en la casa. Ella estaba muy feliz, hasta estuvo a punto de llorar. Yuzu y su molesta cabra (padre) estuvo contento y lo arrastro a fuera para estrangular a Ichigo a su muerte. Después los dos a escondidas hablaron sobre los poderes de Ichigo de cómo se convirtió en shinigami. También le ha dicho a Karin sobre sus experiencias con los Bounts, los Vizard y los arrancar. Como los arrancars fueron derrotados. Como Aizen y sus secuaces fueron asesinados y por que tomo tanto tiempo para que el regresara. No sabía si se iría de nuevo pero si estaba feliz al ver que el estaba bien.

Fue entonces cuando Karin se dio cuanta de que si su hermano estaba devuelta, seguramente Toushiro estaba bien. Sabía que no debería de preguntar, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

"Ichi-nii, Toushirou ¿Cómo esta? ¿Lo conoces bien? ¿Cómo es? ¿Esta bien?" Estaba ansiosa de que sus preguntas fueran contestadas y ella ni si quiera se tomo la molestia de examinar a su hermano de cómo reaccionó el.

"Como sabes acerca de el?" Ichigo preguntó. Karin por alguna razón volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado. Podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaron y todo lo que podía hacer era evitar verlo de frente.

"Yo- me encontré con el" respondió tranquilamente. Ichigo solo planteó una ceja mientras miraba a ella.

"Como" preguntó el

"Es privado", dijo Karin firmemente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho firmemente.

"De que se trata?"

"Fútbol"

"Así que ya te as reunido con el?"

"Yo y mis amigos tuvimos una competencia con los chicos de secundaria. Lo conocí y2 Karin se detuvo y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era. "-Usted es arrogante sabias?" Karin dijo irritablemente y vio el cambio de estatura en su hermano y en su feliz cambio (OK este párrafo no le entendí muy bien perdónenme)

"No as cambiado en absoluto, Karin" dijo de pie, el empezó a caminar mientras hablaba "Bueno en realidad no sé lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, pero si es algo privado, voy a averiguarlo tarde o temprano" Y cuando estaba apunto de salir de su habitación volvió

"Mantener un secreto en secreto, hermana" advirtió y él cerró la puerta. Karin simplemente gruño, confundida en sus palabras. ¿Qué quiere decir con 'Mantener en secreto un secreto "? No quiere decir acerca de él es un Shinigami? Que había que mantener en secreto o en secreto de su reunión con Toushirou?

Karin salió de ese lugar y empezó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Día a día ella entendía un poco más algo acerca de ella misma. Odiaba admitirlo pero ella cayó en el amor. Estaba enamorada de Hitsugaya Toushirou. Capitán de la 10ma división del sereitei.

Ella no lo creyó al principio. Ella pensaba que era sólo un sentimiento y que pronto desaparecería. Pero nunca lo olvido en ningún momento. Era inútil, estaba desesperada. Ella no era el tipo de persona en caer en el amor, pero tampoco era el tipo de dudar por sus sentimientos durante un período de tiempo. Y al final, ella ha admitido que esta enamorada.

"Estoy enamorada de el" murmuro Karin mientras apretaba sus puños. Ella misma se enojó por eso. Ella era una tonta. Ella no debió haber pateado la pelota a la carretera. Ella no debió haber seguido la ruta con sus amigos. Ella nunca debió haber tenido ese esguince en su pierna para que el no jugara. Ella no debió haber hecho todas esas cosas!.

Simplemente deseaba que pudiera deshacer el tiempo y evitarlo.

"Argh, ¿Por qué estoy hablando tristemente?" Karin medio gritó agarrando su cabeza. Luego se olvido que tenía su pelota de futbol. Cayó al suelo y rebotó en el camino. Vio como un pié se colocó en ella y Karin alzó los ojos para ver al extraño. Ella se impresionó.

"T-Toushirou" Karin susurró, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados

Ella lo miró a el desde los pies hasta la cara. No esperaba verlo. Sus ojos verdes penetrantes,, su pelo blanco y espigado y su piel bronceada. Sobre todo su altura y sus músculos. Karin lucho para quitar el nudo en su garganta y tratar de hablar, pero todo lo que salio era nada. Fue simplemente conmocionada.

"No te esperaba aquí… Karin" dijo el capitán con voz ronca y baja. Tenía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sus ojos fijos en ella. Ella definitivamente había crecido con los años. El pelo había sido el mismo con la diferencia que estaba agarrado simplemente. Ella llevaba una playera roja y shorts apretados. Sus curvas se encontraban en lugares correctos y no podía ayudar, la estaba mirando desde hace un tiempo y eso estaba incomodando a Karin.

Ella finalmente encontró su voz para poder hablarle.

"Ah, buen saludo Toushirou" dijo sarcásticamente y laminando sus ojos "Después de no vernos en 6 años es lo primero que me dices?" Karin habló con dolor y en su cara se mostraba dolor. Hitsugaya se sorprendió con su pregunta y rápidamente recupero la compostura

"Es verdad sin embargo. ¿Por qué estas aquí de todos modo?" pregunto pasándole su pelota y después sentarse en el mismo lugar en la valla metálica en el borde de la carretera.

"Bueno mi casa esta por aquí. Esta pregunta no tiene sentido ¿y tu?" Karin dijo con una voz monótona mientras seguía de pie en medio de la carretera detrás de el.

"Quería ver la puesta de sol", explico con calma.

"¿No tienes puesta de sol en la sociedad de almas?" Karin pregunto mirando hacia abajo a sus pies tratando de calamar su reparación.

"Yo.. Quería hacer otra cosa" respondió crípticamente. Karin lo miró.

"Ser críptico es diferente a ser usted" dijo Karin haciendo reír suavemente a Hitsugaya.

"Ah si, entonces dime, ¿Cómo soy?" Toushiro preguntó. Karin pensó un tiempo para luego poner un dedo en su mentón.

"Bueno para empezar, tu eres mandón, aterrador, misterioso, complicado, un idiota.. Karin miro la cara de Hitsugaya. El estaba sonriendo,

"Que piensas de mi, Toushirou?" Hubo silencio y Karin miró abajo una vez mas, y encontró interesante sus pies. Dios odiaba sonrojarse.

"Eres… algo que no puedo describir con palabras" Hitsugaya respondió

"Oh que ayuda. De verdad que significa" Karin laminaba sus ojos mientras recogía su pelota de futbol y la escondió bajo su brazo izquierdo. Entonces una idea se le vino.

"Oye Toushiro!" Karin dice agarrando la atención de el. Ella sonrió y vio como la pelota de futbol cayó en sus pies. Puso una pierna encima de él para evitar que rebotara en otro lugar.

"Vamos a jugar, futbol solo es patear la pelota" dice Karin Hitsugaya solo suspiró y se puso de pie frente a ella.

"Yo se, yo no soy para un capitán, no soy idiota"

"Es mejor llamarte un idiota que un estudiante de primaria? Pregunto mientras sonreía. Hitsugaya se tenso y ella solo sonreía. Si fuera un extraño sería congelado rápidamente con Hyorinmaru y se hubiera roto el hielo en pequeñas partículas diminutas, pero no. Ella no era un extraño. Hitsugaya solo se encogió de hombros.

"En serio, no se por qué odias que te llamen un alumno de primaria. Karin dice poniendo su mano en la cintura.

"Ya sabes por que. Y no hay necesidad de que me llames así de todos modos. Ahora soy mucho mas alto. Incluso de ti. Hitsugaya se molesto mucho corrió hacia ella y tomó el balón desde debajo de su pié. El escucho su gritó y sonrió en secreto a sabiendas de que fue capturada fuera de guardia.

"No es justo!" Karin protestó para luego perseguir al capitán.

"Yo pensaba que usted a mejorado sus habilidades, Karin" Hitsugaya gritó frente de ella.

"Cállate, Toushirou! Usted no sabe nada!"

"Pues bien, en cualquier caso, ilumíname!" Karin dio un fuerte grito y corrió mas rápido. Pronto estuvo corriendo al mismo nivel que Hitsugaya. Se deslizo a través de la pierna y se las arreglo para ponerse frente a el. Ella se puso de pie en un instante comenzó a hacer su camino a un lugar donde estaría mas cómoda, la cancha de fútbol.

Hitsugaya la siguió desde atrás. Tuvo que admitir, sin embargo, si se las arreglo para ponerse frente a el en ese punto de vista, entonces realmente a mejorado mucho. Dio una pequeña sonrisa, me estoy empezando a pasarlo bien pensó el y cporrió incluso mas rápido.

Los dos terminaron en el centro del campo uno frente al otro. Ambos fueron respirar agitadamente y Karin aun tenia la pelota.

"Te acuerdas de este lugar, Toushirou?" Karin preguntó suavemente, pero no dejando la guardia abajo. Hitsugaya asintió.

"Que tiene de malo? ¿Usted es demasiado débil? ¿No me diga que es todo lo que tiene, Taichou" Karin se burla del capitán " Karin se burla de el capitán. Le sorprende que aun estuviera viva todavía.

"Usted realmente no debe burlarse de los demás. No sabes lo que quiero hacer"

"Que quería hacer usted?" Karin le cuestionó seriamente mirando a él como lo hizo con ella. Entonces él se acerco a ella y la tiró hacia el por la cintura.

"Esto" susurro suavemente y sus labios de reunieron con los de ella.

Karin se sorprendió por sus repentinas acciones. Como si fuera un señal, el hundió su lengua en su boca haciéndola gemir. Sus manos estaban envueltas apretadamente alrededor de su cintura y Karin no podía dejar de sentirse feliz. Ella cierra los ojos y deja profundizar el beso, sus manos se dirigieron a su cuello y se asentaron en su torso. La forma en que celebro su sentido tan bien. Era como si estuviera protegida. Era una sensación extraña, pero a ella le gustó. Se rompió por vía aérea, se miraban uno al otro por lo que parecían años. Había algo en los ojos de Hitsugaya que Karin quería saber tanto. Luego sonrió

"Te tengo" dijo y fácil tomó la pelota de futbol a poco metros de ellos. Karin cerró los ojos con moletia y gritó.

"TOU-SHI-ROU! Eso se llama TRAMPA! ¿me oyes?

"Te escucho!"

Karin ahora sabía por que lo amaba tanto. Era misterioso y estricto en algunos aspectos. Pero así es como ella lo conocía.

Creo que esta a sido la peor de las traducciones que eh hecho U.U bueno es que algunas cosas si no les entendí bueno me tengo que ir bye.


End file.
